


Cheese dies a violent death

by rainfall1105



Category: The Cheese Monkeys - Chip Kidd, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall1105/pseuds/rainfall1105
Summary: He dies it’s so sad(joke work go brrrr)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cheese dies a violent death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/gifts).



Cheese walked down the dank alleyway, little did he know that he would never walk out. As he approached the middle of the walkway, Antonio from Identity V walked through a window. He slashed cheese with his Stradivarius violin bow and the blood gushed out of his pores.  
“You disgust me you insolent piece of lactose, burn in hell “ he hummed.  
The following week cheese was found and but no one ever figured out who did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg did that just happen


End file.
